


Dreaming With You

by fatale_distraction, Keturagh, Ladyayla121, lehavashadowsun, RedInkOfShame, Tress13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, Fade Sex, Post-Trespasser, Sex Dreams, a little bit of choking, cunninglingus, dom!solas, sub!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keturagh/pseuds/Keturagh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehavashadowsun/pseuds/lehavashadowsun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkOfShame/pseuds/RedInkOfShame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tress13/pseuds/Tress13
Summary: A collaboration of many writers in a Solas x Reader smut fic.Co-creators that don't have Ao3 accounts, under their Tumblr names: elfsplaining, dragynfox





	1. Chapter 1

The man stares at you from the edge of the room, half-cloaked in shadow, and a twist in his lips. “Vhenan…”

It was a purr-growl and he slipped forward, stalking you like you were his prey. “It’s been a long time since I have seen you like this…”

Blue eyes roved over your naked form, lingering on the swell of your breasts and the curve of the hip. “This… thing…” Fingers flicked toward the hollow double of him that had been pleasing you in this dream. “Will never be able to please you like I can… like I will.”

Solas stroked his fingers over the wing of a collarbone, down your chest between your breasts. “Onto the bed, my love…” Clothes faded away with only a thought, his arousal pressed against his stomach.

Your stare made him smirk even more. “You’re not moving…” The elvhen man curled his hands around your hip and forced you onto the bed. “Much better.”

Those hands slipped from your hips, digging into the flesh of your thighs. “Indeed… much better…” He grinned, pressing a kiss into the flesh of your stomach, making you shiver from the touch and the hungry grin. With a show of strength, his hands pushed apart your legs. “I hope you are ready… I find myself quite… hungry…”

His tongue flicks across your clit and your head lulls back as your eyes close and a shiver runs down your spine. His warm tongue dances, twirling, swirling and flicking back and forth to some tune he’s humming quietly to himself. A hum of pleasure.

The scent of his herbal blended cologne mixed with the heady blend of sex fills your senses as he dips in a long, slender finger. A soft moan escapes from your lips and he sighs with delight at the sound of it. Each curl of his fingers sends electricity through every nerve, heightening every blissful touch.

“Don’t stop,” you whisper, your voice raspy and uneven.

Solas let out a soft chuckle, his lips still pressed to your clit. The exhalation of breath and vibrations of his lips against you create sparks and you let out a sharp gasp.

“Very well.” his slow and gentle tone is belied by the predatory look in his eyes and the continued ministrations of skilled fingers, right before his lips envelop the center of your pleasure. You throw your head back and groan at the wet heat of his mouth and skill of his clever tongue.

The flood of sensations causes your hips to twist and writhe as your body reaches for more pleasure. A low growl pressed against your heat is the only warning before his free arm pins your hips to the mattress. His strong, lean forearm an iron bar across you; your center now stilled and at the mercy of his hunger. A second finger joins the first and their motion picks up speed, thrusting, curling, twisting, caressing. His lips and tongue start alternating between gentle swipes and kisses, and open-mouthed devouring of your sex - the shift between the two keeps you off balance. You can feel your pleasure rising but still … not quite…

“P-please..nngh! Creators!” your broken plea causes another chuckle to leave the elvhen man’s lips.

“Creators? No.” a much deeper and rougher voice from your lover, “My name, vhenan. Look at me with my name on your lips.”

Your teeth sinking into the flesh of your lip as you squirm beneath his attentions. “Solas…” you whimper. He smirks and presses a long kiss, wet with your own slick, to your trembling thigh. His fingers hook upward, your hips jerking with the motion as your mouth drops open in a wordless cry.

“Very good,” he practically snarls, nipping at the thick skin of your thigh. Your hands fist into the sheets beneath you as you bite out a desperate moan, riding yourself against his palm, chasing the release you need so very badly.

His hand jerks away; you feel like he’s ripped the breath from your throat and you gasp, “Please,” because you can’t think of anything else. It amuses him. You can tell by the way he hides the curve of his lips behind his hand, eyes crinkling, his tongue darting across his fingertips.

“Solas,” you say again, desperate. He hears how much you want it, want him, and you don’t imagine it - you hear his breath hitch. He’s controlling himself, you realize, holding himself back.

You don’t want that.

“Solas,” you say again, meeting his gaze, lust heavy in your tone, begging, demanding.

His eyes close. He drops his neck and hovers his lips just over your clit. He breathes in, and then his tongue flicks out. And then his lips surround you, and he sucks, hard and hungry, his long, rough fingers plunging back within you. He fills the ache he’d left by leaving. Your neck falls back and you moan. When you look back down at him through a haze of arousal, the intensity of his gaze is almost overwhelming. He lifts his head, his eyes locked to yours.

“You taste like you are mine, vhenan.”

He pulses his fingers and you whimper.

“Is that true?” he asks. His smile is almost gentle if it weren’t for the heady, sultry glaze of sex in his eyes, every bit certain of your answer - and the press of his hardness you feel against your leg.

“Yours,” you promise, you vow, earning a delightful twist of his fingers. Needing more, you continue, “Only yours. I’d follow you anywhere, Solas.”

His breath hisses–that must not have been the wrong thing to say. His fingers retreat and he straightens, and you try to stifle a moan of disappointment.

Solas’ fingers dig into your hips as he grips you roughly. “I wonder if that’s true.” Quietly, almost to himself, he seems to add, “Sometimes I think it could be.”

“It is,” you tell him urgently as you reach for him. “Ar lath ma.”

You feel his hands clench, hear what might have been a whimper turn into a growl. The hunger is back in his eyes when he says roughly, “Vhenan…”

And then your legs are in his hands, one swift motion before he has both of your ankles over his left shoulder.

He presses forward, watching you as if studying the way your body folds beneath him as his length slides into you. You cry out as he finally fills you, and when he is sheathed to the hilt he demands, “Say it again.”

“Ar lath ma,” you practically squeak out and your hands reach to clench his forearms, desperate to pull him in closer.

Slowly, tantalizingly he pulls out of you as one of those hands gripping your legs snakes up your stomach and your chest and wraps itself around your neck and you gasp as he applies a firm yet gentle pressure.

“Again, vhenan,” he demands once more, relieving some of the pressure from your neck by moving his thumb to caress your swollen lips. The tip of his length still lingers at your dripping entrance, and his eyes are blown wide with desire as he implores you to tell him what he wants to hear.

“Ar lath ma,” you say once again, nearly breathless. “Ara sal’shiral.”

His hips drive forward as though a great weight settled on him and he collapsed beneath it, thrusting into you with enough force and friction to make you scream. His eyes close briefly at the sensation, though yours are locked on him. He opens his eyes again and you struck by the intensity you find there.

“Again,” he growls, his thumb stroking your lip.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan’ara,” you gasp desperately, willingly. He slowly withdraws his hips for another thrust, torturing you with this slow pace he seems determined to maintain for as long as he can.

“Solas,” you cry preemptively, begging for more, giving him anything he wants. He rewards you with another powerful thrust, surging hilt deep inside you.

“Vhenan,” he groans, brows drawn down in concentration and desire as he watches you.

“Please, Solas,” you murmur breathlessly, not entirely certain what you’re asking for.

Around the both of you, the dream started to fragment and change: the walls of Skyhold crumbled away into the amber-brown trunks of an ancient forest, thick with moss and ruins, the orbs of multi-colored wisps dancing in the sunlight of the Fade. The ceiling disappeared, skies vibrant blue and islands of rock floating above, roots of great trees hanging like vines below them. Everything felt vivid, sharp and intense, just like his body over and inside, love and lust exploding on the tongue in sharp pops.

Whatever fleeting curiosity you might have felt was wiped away with every slow, calculated slam of the hips, the sound of skin on skin filling the air. The hand that had been holding your neck, grounding you in the dream, now sank into the hair at the base of your neck. Holding, pulling your head back to bare your neck to his hungry mouth. Teeth bit, sucking to leave marks that might even show in the waking world.

“Vhenan,” Whispered against the spit-wet skin, making you surge up against him at the emotion in his voice, rough and raw.

Lights flash and dance around you, magic swelling as the Fade responds to the sheer amount of pleasure, the sheer amount of emotion emitting from your writhing bodies. It reaches, wisp-like tendrils, and wraps around you both, moving up and down together.

The scenery changes rapidly back and forth, different places, different realms as he loses the ability to keep you both grounded. His command of the Fade lost as he loses himself in you.

His forehead pressed on yours now as he thrusts harder, deeper, faster. Elven words and phrases you don’t understand fall from his lips with each obscene slap of skin on skin.

You are certain that somewhere in the waking world you must be screaming his name.

His thrusts become erratic, he crushes his lips to yours and as the scenery changes yet again, as you feel fire pooling in your lower abdomen, pleasure reaching an all-consuming crescendo… He slows down.

“No… Not yet… Not yet,” he breathes against your lips.

He takes command of the Fade once more and takes you, this time, to a forest clearing.

“Solas! Please!”

You don’t wait for a response. You push him with a strength you didn’t know you possessed so he’s in a kneeling position. You push him again, harder this time so he lands on his back and you climb on top of him, sitting on his cock with such force that he shouts out, grasping desperately at the grass beneath his hands, pulling tufts out as you ride him ruthlessly.

The forest clearing begins to bend and morph as he unravels underneath you, as you scrape your nails over his chest…

“Vhenan…”

You look at him, his eyes closed, brows knitted together, mouth open as he moans loudly each time you lower yourself.

Now you are the one in command.

You stop abruptly and hover above his cock, a smile creeps across your face.

“Tell me what you want, emmalath…”

His eyes snap open and he looks at you, a flush upon his cheeks and tips of his ears. He reaches and grabs your ass, trying to pull you down onto him.

You raise your hips higher.

“No. Tell me what you want.”

Desperation etched on his face, his need for you so evident upon his features. He is usually the one in control, the one who sets the pace. This is new to him… And he is loving every second.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says deeply, quietly, begging.

You smile and lower yourself slightly, only the tip of his cock enters you.

He

keens.

“Louder.”

“Fuck me!”

And as he finishes his plea, you crash down on him once again…

And again. And again until your lungs feel they might burst and you can no longer tell where his cries begin and yours end, like an unending chorus of ethereal music. But you unravel with your undulations, beads of cold sweat falling down your face and your body ripples with ecstasy, unable to take any more. But wanting more.

Words escape, incoherent and from some place buried deep as you crumple onto his chest. You breathe deeply while resting your head on his chest. For a moment, his tender hands glide up and down your body. With one hand he grasps your ass, squeezing, neither too soft nor too hard. With his other hand, he pulls you up to his lips kissing gently and softly.

You kiss him deeper, never seeming to get enough of him, as the fade tendrils begin to dissipate and the sparkle of morning’s rays begin to invade your dream. Your eyes flutter open, desperate to etch his face into your memory, this feeling, this moment. You don’t want it to fade. But with each passing moment, the light filters in, highlighting the edge of his cheeks.

You pull away momentarily to study him. Those frosty eyes stare back at you with love and devotion and you place a finger against that small dimple in his chin. Then brush it across his defined jaw, across that scar on his forehead, that one day you’ll ask him about.

You study the peppering of freckles on his eyelids and on his nose that fan out then disappear. Lastly, you study his lips, the pillow of softness and curve amidst all his edges and you kiss him again.

But as you linger in his touch and his gaze, the fade begins to shift and you know your time is almost up. You grasp him tightly, pressing yourself against him for as long as possible.

“No,” you whisper against his lips, I don’t want to wake up.“


	2. Ending 1 (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by a friend on Tumblr, #1 of 3 endings.

The dream collapses like a house of cards. It’s not the first time you’ve dreamed of him, and it surely won’t be the last. But you cling to the fragments, eyes squeezed tightly shut. You’re afraid to open them, knowing what you’ll find. An ornate ceiling, blue like his eyes, gilded with that awful fiery Andraste that is an obligatory feature of all buildings in Tevinter. An ugly ceiling, a ruined arm, and an empty bed. It’s been a year since the meeting in front of the eluvian, and of your lover, there’s been no sign but the rumors of Fen'harel that whisper through the servant quarters like smoke.

And yet, as you lay in the darkness of your willful denial of morning, you hear something that should not be, the sound of breathing next to your ear. For a moment, you’re afraid. It wouldn’t be the first time an assassin came for you in your sleep. Just last week, you barely escaped with your life. You automatically reach for the blade on the bedside table and turn, ready to strike!

And there he is. The dagger falls from your nerveless fingers because no matter how angry you may be, this was not a situation you anticipated. Solas lies in the bed next to you, hands clasped over his chest, clearly asleep. He didn’t even take off his armor, the ridiculous, stupid, and beautiful gold mail that highlights the lean strength of his body in ways that should be illegal. His eyes move under his fluttering eyelids, and you pinch yourself hard on the thigh.

It hurts. You don’t know what to do, both kissing and slapping seem like equally viable options, and tears are running down your face. He opens his eyes, blinking several times, and you can almost see the turning of his thoughts as he tries to remember how he came to be where he is. He turns his head and sees you sitting there, watching and weeping, and you can see the spasm of his throat as he swallows. Even Fen'harel gets nervous, it seems, and you wonder if perhaps he did not mean to fall asleep. If he planned to be gone long before you woke. He sits up slowly, his eyes never leaving your face. “Vhenan.” It is a statement of fact, a question, a prayer on his lips.

“Are you real?” you ask. Because you can’t really believe it. After all this time spent looking, calling his name in the Fade, begging him to come home, sometimes just screaming angry obscenities, he appears in your bed like he belongs there.

“I am real,” he says, though his voice implies that even he isn’t sure. “I am here.”

“But why?” Why now? Why everything?

“I heard you were dead,” he says, and his voice is raw with remembered pain. Of course, Zevran suggested that you pretend the assassination attempt had succeeded, just to see who came out of the woodwork, but you doubt the Crow anticipated this. “I had to see, and then, you were here, alive and well, and I wanted to… touch you, and…” he trails off, embarrassed.

“You fell asleep?” There’s something about it that’s ridiculously funny. You find yourself grinning.

“I… it has been a difficult week.” He’s scowling at your amusement, his tone long-suffering, and finally, you can’t take it anymore. You lunge forward and throw your arm around him. You can feel the tension in his posture releasing as he embraces you. Even though his armor is hard and cold, the relief you feel is almost overpowering. “My love, I am… so sorry,” he whispers into your hair.

“You really are the worst sort of idiot,” you say, looking up into his face, and suppressing the urge to kiss every freckle in favor of giving him the evil eye. “You could have told me. All along you could have told the truth and I would still have loved you. I want to help you, to help you find a better way forward.”

“I couldn’t believe that you would forgive me. I still cannot quite fathom it. And I don’t know that there is a better way.” His eyes are searching and desperate, his hands gripping you like you might slip through his fingers at any moment. But you face him with a confident smile.

“Listen, I’ve patched up a hole in the sky, killed a 6,000 year olddarkspawn, and walked inside a Titan. I’m confident I can figure out something better than destroy the whole world.”

“I should know better than to doubt you, vhenan'ara,” he says, the hint of a smile in his eyes.

“Does this mean you’ll stay?” Because even now, you expect him to flee as soon as you turn your back. He’s developed a pattern, after all.

He takes a long, slow breath, and nods. “Recently, I’ve been considering contacting you. Some things have happened that I did not expect, and it would be more efficient if we were to work together. But now…” his eyes meet yours and you can see the fear and grief lingering on the surface. “When I thought you had died, I wasn’t sure I could go on. I’ve been foolish, thinking I could easily forget what was most important to me. But I admit l, I’m not sure what to do now. I doubt the others will agree to trust me so readily.”

“Right now,” you say in a firm voice, “You’re going to take off this armor. Because a dream is not going to satisfy me today.” And when you hear his familiar laugh and feel his lips on yours, warm, and soft, and real, you feel the cracks inside your heart beginning, slowly, to heal.


	3. 2nd Ending (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #2, Smut Ending!

Your eyes snap open and you are back in your bed, the light of dawn shining subtly through the curtains. The spiteful culprit of your now wakeful state.

You sigh, sadness weighing you down into the mattress.

It was just a dream.

You close your eyes, wishing you could go back to that place.

To

him.

As you will yourself back to sleep, you feel a slight brushing on your inner thigh and you reach down, irritated, wanting to slap away whatever it is.

Your hand comes into contact with… Something.

You startle and look down and underneath the covers, a familiar face.

A wolfish smile.

“Good morning, vhenan. Sleep well?”

“Solas?”

You can’t process what you are seeing.

How is it possible?

Your brain scrambles to make sense of it all as he kisses your inner thigh, your hips, your stomach.

“Is this OK, emmalath? Shall I continue?” he asks.

You nod, speechless, breathless.

He’s here.

He climbs up your body, caressing each part with his lips, rough hands gliding up your sides and lightly cupping your breasts. He brings your nipple into his mouth and flicks his tongue playfully.

You don’t care anymore, about how he came to be here with you, and you bring your hands to the back of his head as he continues to suck and nip at your breasts. You keen as he tugs ever so slightly with his teeth.

You guide his face up to yours and look at him, close enough to share breath. His eyes are dark and lust laden, black centres blown wide with desire. You feel his arousal pressing against you and you bite your lip. He growls and crushes his lips against yours. A slow, passionate kiss full of need, full of want.

He spreads your legs with his knees and presses his cock gently against your entrance. You are aching with desire for him and as he enters you slowly, fully, you both let out a loud moan.

He stays still on top of you, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, his hands in your hair as he kisses your neck, tongue dancing, gently biting, growling against your skin.

He pulls his hips back and thrusts into you again, this time with more force and builds up a steady pace, hips rolling into you, hitting you at just the right angle.

He fills you completely each time and you throw your head back, hands reaching down for his ass to pull him in even closer.

He starts breathing heavily against your neck, desperate moans slip past his lips as he moves quicker, entering you as deeply as he possibly can.

“Come with me, vhenan… Come with me…” he pants, his voice strangled, desperate. His building pleasure tying his vocal chords in knots as he tries to whisper sweet nothings into the space below your ear.

You dance on the edge as he shouts your name loudly as he comes, hips rolling, filling you with his seed. You squeeze his ass tightly as you clench around him, milking him, causing him to groan as he finds your lips once more.

You guide each other through, both soaring as pleasure ripples through you both. His moans are deep and loud.

You stay, embracing each other as you come down from your peak. Muscles relaxed, satisfied.

He moves to your side and holds you tightly to him as if scared to let you go. You adjust your position so you can gaze upon his face, curiosity starting to build.

“Solas… How is this possible?” you ask, timidly. A part of you not wanting to ask lest he turn to smoke and dissipate as the morning light shines brighter.

“It is… Complicated,” he responds, quietly. You hold your breath, desperate for more answers…

“Did I not say once that I would never forget you?” He looks at you and smiles. “I meant it…”

You accept that now is not the time for explanations and you relax into his arms.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan…”

“I love you too… Solas…”

Sleep takes you once more… Your last thought before you fade to black is…

Please stay…


	4. 3rd Ending, Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd ending, the angst ending. Uses the smut endings' beginning.

_Your eyes snap open and you are back in your bed, the light of dawn shining subtly through the curtains. The spiteful culprit of your now wakeful state.  
_

_You sigh, sadness weighing you down into the mattress.  
_

_It was just a dream.  
_

_You close your eyes, wishing you could go back to that place.  
_

_To  
_

_him.  
_

_As you will yourself back to sleep, you feel a slight brushing on your inner thigh and you reach down, irritated, wanting to slap away whatever it is.  
_

_Your hand comes into contact with… Something.  
_

_You startle and look down and underneath the covers, a familiar face.  
_

_A wolfish smile.  
_

_“Good morning, vhenan. Sleep well?”  
_

_“Solas?”  
_

_You can’t process what you are seeing.  
_

_How is it possible?  
_

_Your brain can’t comprehend or make sense of it all as he kisses your inner thigh, your hips, your stomach._

But you are too confused and angry. You scramble away from him but this causes you to fall very unladylike from the bed with a loud squeal. You land with an “umph.” 

He emerges from the blanket and lets out a loud laugh, the laugh that had you fall for him. It had been so rare the first time it happened and it had mesmerized you instantly. But this time, however, it just increased your anger because he was beyond amused with this reaction. 

You glare at him with your arms folded across your naked chest making his laugh stop as your breasts are pushed up in an inviting display. His playful look changed from playfulness to a dark, sensual, and and extremely predatory gaze. You feel your core clench in instant reaction to his look but you don’t allow him to see it as you rise from your spot on the ground. 

You stand tall and stubborn with your eyes narrowed as all of your body is bared before him. 

A growl sounds from his throat and he comes towards you, tries to touch you. You move away from him not letting him get away with it. You need answers. 

How dare he come to you after all this time? Why now? Didn’t he have a world he had to destroy to save his people? Wasn’t it him who had said that he would never see you again, not wanting you to see what he’d become? Is this a trick? 

You have to find out. “What are you doing here, Fen'Harel?” You ask, making him angry at the use of the name he hates. 

“Why are you calling me that? Solas as you know is what I prefer.” 

“I think under the circumstances that I should call you this. As I recall that is who you were last time we met. Why change it now, hmm?” You answer with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know what your agenda is and so I believe I will keep this more professional.” 

“How is this professional when we are both naked?” He asked with an arrogant smirk. The smirk sends fire straight to your loins. Damn that bastard for his power over your body! 

“I wasn’t nude when I went to bed last night, Wolf.” You tell him matter of factly. “Now tell me what you want before I yell to the others. Much has changed in this wing since you left. This hallway leads to a set of other rooms now. Rooms for my advisors and closest friends. Dorian is only a short distance away.” 

“I am here for you, Vhenan.” He says simply. “No agenda other than to make love to the woman who is my everything.” 

Your heart melts at his words but you had been hurt by him too many times already. You don’t trust him enough to give in to him. Over the years you had taken his advice subconsciously and have become hardened. 

Solas sees this all on your face and your body language. “I swear to you that I am back for good. I realized that you were right and that with the people who care about me supporting me will help me find a better way than doing things on my own.” 

You look at him suspiciously and that look makes his expression change to one of hurt and anger. His emotions are all out on display for you, he is holding nothing behind that impenetrable mask he usually wears. He is angry at himself for hurting you so badly. Fear reflects in his eyes, fear of the possibility he has lost you forever. “Vhenan, I swear to you that I am back for good. It hurts me more than you know that you can’t trust me.” He says mournfully. “I will spend the rest of my days trying to make this up to you and for you to love me as you did before. Freely.” 

Uncertainty fills you. On the one hand you want nothing more than to go into his arms and give him what his entire being is asking for. But a part of you doesn’t believe him. He left you twice before and broke you. How can you ever believe anything he says? You need time. He has to earn you back. After several long minutes of debating you come upon a solution. “I will take give you a chance to win me back but in the meantime we will have a no stings relationship which means that if I want to I shall take as many lovers as I want as well as you.” 

You don’t actually plan on taking anyone else to bed but he didn’t need to know that. 

Anger and a slightly possessive look cross his face. He doesn’t like it but grim acceptance settles upon his face as well as determination. He would win you back and that look fills you with hope and you relax. He approaches you again, his look of lust back along with that possessive look. My Wolf don’t like to share, you muse to yourself. 

“Now can I make  love to you now?” He growls not even giving you an option of answering. He picks you up and deposits you on the bed and kisses you hard and demandingly.


End file.
